crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Grannelle/The Role of the Gogo’s Ambassador
JDNA offers a special membership – that of Gogo’s Ambassador. From an overarching standpoint this is simply the addition of one’s name to a specific eMailing list, offering special purchase opportunities and early information releases. Thus is the extent of the official role, and limits of obligation, for the Gogo’s Ambassador, at least in the eyes of the firm. However, for the thinking collector, it can also be something more: an occasion to evangelize our great hobby to the countless uninformed masses. No doubt JDNA and its partnering companies, PPI and MagicBoxInt, have no problems with renewably sustainable sales within an ever-growing marketplace, and as a result are, presumably, largely unconcerned with whether or not these “ambassadors” ever generate even one prospect from viral messaging. But that is not the point at hand. Consider that ambassadors are provided with the added value listed above – can this not then be seen as cause for a mission to give something back in return, something more than simple brand loyalty and continued customer appreciation? There is a definite need for sharing the good word of Gogo’s outside our little community. It is not unusual to hear of others decry, defame, & degrade our precious collectables – statements of, “nothing but crappy little pieces of plastic,” “what a stupid waste of time,” ad infinitum, can be heard often and everywhere. Such disparaging and disrespect stems directly from ignorance of just what quality products Gogo’s Crazy Bones really are, not to mention the inherent worth and investment value, especially as relates to rarities and hard-to-find figures. Many adults see them as little more than children’s toys, gathering them up & throwing them away once interest has waned, sometimes tossing out Wanteds/Most Wanteds, or even the occasional classic Miro-K, never realizing that little pieces of history are thus lost forever in doing so. One can only marvel at how many Rockers series Crazy Bones, extremely limited in numbers from the very outset, now rest at the bottom of huge landfills, fated to only a marginal possibility of rediscovery eons from now, if ever again! Thus those of us wishing to stem the tide of such disasters can tilt our lances at these windmills of the disinterested. It does not matter if we are officially listed as ambassadors, we can act as such nevertheless. Efforts such as contributions to this great wiki - separating those figures of which we have many duplicates and passing them among those who have no idea what they are, and stimulating new interest by doing so - making crafts from empty packages and giving them to children’s hospitals at holiday time - or simply donating those cast-off commons to women’s shelters and other children’s charities so that the disadvantaged kids can have something to call their own – all of these things are the positive acts of true Gogo’s ambassadors, and serve only to benefit every collector in the long run. These are mere suggestions, and are neither required nor necessary. But then, few acts of true goodness to others in this life ever are. Category:Blog posts